Sorry
by raeraelf
Summary: Haechan menggigit saus sambal sachetnya, dan tidak sengaja sausnya muncrat mengenai Mark./ Mark x Haechan / MarkChan / MarkHyuck


**SORRY**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Mark Lee & Lee Haechan

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Haechan menggigit saus sambal sachetnya, dan tidak sengaja sausnya muncrat mengenai Mark./ Mark x Haechan / MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

 **SORRY**

.

Kringgg..!

Suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, membuat murid-murid Neo Culture High School berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing. Tujuan para murid tersebut tentu berbeda-beda, namun ada satu tempat tujuan yang sudah pasti akan dikunjungi para murid tersebut.

Kantin.

Tak terkecuali murid kelas satu bernama Lee Haechan tersebut. Ia bersama teman-temannya – Renjun dan Jaemin – menuju ke kantin sekolah dengan semangat tempur. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Haechan seorang yang berjalan dengan semangat tempur.

"Jalannya yang cepat sedikit, aku lapar!" seru Haechan.

"Ini juga sudah cepat Chan – aduh jangan tarik tanganku, sakit!" seru Jaemin karena tangannya ditarik Haechan dengan kasar.

Renjun yang juga sama-sama menjadi korban penarikan tangan oleh Haechan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Lapar sih lapar tapi santai dong!" gerutu Jaemin.

Tapi bukan Haechan namanya kalau peduli dengan omelan teman-temannya. Dengan semangat membara ia tetap menyeret kedua sahabatnya menuju kantin. Wajar saja, Haechan sudah sangat lapar. Kelas mereka baru saja ulangan Bahasa Inggris dan Haechan sangat lemah dalam Bahasa Inggris. Setelah bekerja keras mengerjakan soal Haechan, sudah pasti perut Haechan minta diisi karena semua energinya sudah terkuras habis.

Memasuki kantin, baru Haechan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia buru-buru mengambil nampan dan langsung mengantri di depan konter makanan.

"Untung antriannya belum panjang." Kata Haechan senang sambil mengambil mangkuk nasi.

Selera makan Haechan langsung bertambah ketika dilihatnya menu makan siang kali ini adalah jajangmyeon. Begitu sampai di depan deretan jajangmyeon, mata Haechan langsung jelalatan.

"Cari apa sih? Cepat ambil, banyak yang antri." kata Renjun.

"Bentar, cari yang paling banyak isinya!"

"Ah, ambil saja terserah! Isinya semua juga sama!" seru Renjun.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal, akhirnya Haechan meraih salah satu mangkuk yang dinilainya berisi jajangmyeon paling banyak. Setelah mengisi nampannya dengan makanan pendamping lain, Haechan bergegas mencari meja dan untungnya masih lumayan banyak yang kosong.

"Tidak ambil saus?" tanya Jaemin pada Haechan.

Haechan menatap Jaemin sebentar, lalu beralih menatap nampan makanannya. Tidak ada saus sambal. Haechan memang sangat menyukai saus sambal. Di hampir setiap makanan, ia pasti mencampurkan saus sambal.

"Ah iya, lupa." Kata Haechan seraya berdiri.

Haechan kembali menuju konter. Namun ia tidak mendapati keberadaan saus sambal disitu.

"Saus sambalnya dimana?" tanya Haechan kepada petugas kantin.

"Tidak ada saus sambal karena menunya jajangmyeon. Kau mau saus sambal?" balas petugas kantin tersebut.

Haechan mengangguk cepat. Petugas kantin tersebut menyodorkan satu buah saus sambal sachet berukuran sedang pada Haechan.

"Hanya ada sachet saja, tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa, terimakasih!"

Haechan bergegas kembali ke mejanya. Ia langsung duduk dan berusaha menyobek saus sambal sachet tersebut, namun usahanya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

"Tolong bukakan, Na." Pinta Haechan pada Jaemin sambil menyodorkan saus sambal sachet tersebut.

Jaemin menerima uluran saus sambal dari Haechan dan langsung berusaha menyobeknya, namun sama saja seperti Haechan, Jaemin tidak bisa membukanya. Jaemin memberikan saus sambal tersebut pada Renjun, namun sama saja. Renjun menyerahkan saus sambal tersebut kembali ke Haechan. Haechan mencoba lagi membukanya, namun masih gagal. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak bisa membuka bungkus saus sambal tersebut.

"Duh, tidak ada gunting juga." Kata Haechan bingung.

"Gigit saja." Usul Jaemin.

Haechan mengangguk-angguk, setuju akan usul Jaemin. Ia meletakkan saus sambal sachet tersebut di depan mulutnya. Namun sebelum menggigitnya, terlebih dahulu Haechan menghadapkan badannya ke samping. Jaga-jaga jika nanti saus sambalnya muncrat, setidaknya tidak akan mengenai Renjun atau Jaemin.

Haechan langsung mengigit bungkus saus sambal tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

Prot!

Haechan membelalakkan matanya terkejut, begitu pula dengan Jeno dan Jaemin. Mata Haechan yang tadinya terfokus pada saus sambalnya perlahan naik dan melihat sebuah seragam putih yang ternodai oleh saus sambal.

Niat Haechan menghadap samping tadi adalah jaga-jaga agar kalau saus sambalnya muncrat tidak mengenai Renjun atau Jaemin, namun ternyata malah mengenai orang lain. Sial memang.

Reaksi dari para murid yang berada di kantin hanya satu, semua langsung terdiam. Kantin jadi sepi senyap.

Glek.

Haechan menelan ludahnya takut. Siapapun korbannya, sudah pasti ia adalah murid yang berpengaruh atau populer di sekolah. Jika bukan, tidak mungkin murid-murid Neo Culture High School akan bersikap seperti ini.

Haechan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah korbannya. Dan benar dugaannya. Yang berdiri menjulang di depannya adalah Mark Lee. Presiden sekolah sekaligus point guard tim basket. Masuk ke dalam jajaran murid populer dan berpengaruh di sekolah.

Haechan melihat cipratan sausnya membentuk beberapa noda di baju seragam Mark. Tak hanya seragam Mark yang jadi korban, wajah Mark juga jadi korban. Saus sambal itu juga muncrat mengenai wajah Mark.

Mark yang tadinya hanya diam saja menunggu reaksi Haechan pun mendecak. Haechan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meminta maaf atau sekedar mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuknya. Mark menatap pelaku utama penodaan seragamnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati Haechan, membuat seluruh mata yang berada di kantin tertuju pada mereka.

Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Haechan. Haechan memundurkan tubuhnya, namun dengan segera tangan kiri Mark menahan tubuh Haechan agar tidak menjauh.

Jika saja mereka sedang tidak berada dalam suasana tegang, sudah pasti adegan ini akan terlihat sangat romantis.

Terdengar suara pekikan dari berbagai arah ketika presiden sekolah tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Haechan, membisikkan sesuatu kepada pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"You'll pay for this."

Setelah itu, Mark langsung meninggalkan Haechan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Mark juga langsung meninggalkan kantin. Bahkan Mark tidak menghapus saus sambal yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Woah Chan! Tadi itu tegang sekali!" seru Jaemin.

Murid-murid yang mengenal Haechan langsung mengerubungi Haechan dan heboh bertanya apa yang dibisikkan oleh Mark tadi. Haechan masih mematung, sehingga Renjun menepuk punggungnya untuk menyadarkan Haechan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah kalian pergi sana!" seru Haechan menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Mark sunbae terlihat marah, Chan! Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nancy.

Haechan menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Nancy tajam.

"Kalau kubilang tidak apa-apa, ya tidak apa-apa!" seru Haechan kesal.

Karena pertanyaan mereka tidak ditanggapi dengan memuaskan oleh Haechan, otomatis kerumunan murid yang mengelilingi Haechan langsung membubarkan diri.

"Haechan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Renjun.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Haechan berkata sebal. "Mentang-mentang karena dia presiden sekolah dan anggota tim basket yang populer, apa itu penting bagiku? Berpengaruh bagiku? Kenapa mereka semua bersikap seperti itu. Kalian juga!" Gerutu Haechan.

"Tapi Chan, dia kan Mark Lee –" ujar Jaemin.

"Lalu kenapa kalau Mark Lee?" potong Haechan judes.

"Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf padanya." Kata Jaemin.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Haechan dengan nada final.

Sedangkan Renjun dan Jaemin hanya bisa saling tatap, mengkhawatirkan nasib sahabatnya. Dengan posisinya sebagai presiden sekolah, sudah pasti Mark Lee adalah orang yang berpengaruh. Namun entah mengapa Haechan menanggapi kejadian tadi dengan santai, tidak minta maaf pula.

: SORRY :

Haechan berdiri agak jauh dari gerbang depan sekolahnya. Beberapa kali ia menguap. Haechan memang sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera cepat tidur, namun yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Ia terus melihat ke arah kiri hingga apa yang ditunggunya datang. Sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam berhenti di depannya. Haechan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan melemparkan tasnya ke dalam sebelum ia memasukkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lama sekali sih! Aku ngantuk!" gerutu Haechan.

"Maaf, tadi sekalian menyelesaikan materi."

Haechan menatap tajam pemuda dengan name tag bertuliskan Mark Lee tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud omongan hyung tadi?" tanya Haechan.

"Omongan yang mana?" Mark balas bertanya sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Yang tadi di kantin! Yang pay pay itulah! Pakai Bahasa Inggris segala, sudah tahu aku tidak mengerti!" gerutu Haechan.

Pemuda bernama Mark Lee tersebut menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "You'll pay for this?"

Haechan menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah itu! Apa sih itu artinya?"

"Kau akan membayar untuk ini."

"Untuk ini? Untuk apa?" tanya Haechan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Mark menginjak pedal rem mendadak, membuat tubuh Haechan terlempar ke depan. Meskipun sudah memakai sabuk pengaman, tetap saja masih terlempar ke depan.

"HYUNG! NYETIR YANG HATI-HATI DONG!" omel Haechan keras.

Kini Mark menatap Haechan tajam. Tangan kanannya menunjuk noda-noda merah yang menghiasi baju seragamnya. Yang ditatap malah membuang mukanya.

"Bisa dicuci." Kata Haechan cuek.

"Lee Haechan." Kata Mark dengan nada rendah.

Haechan jadi merinding. Jika Mark sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya, itu berarti Mark sedang berada dalam mode serius.

"Ah hyung! Aku minta maaf. Itu kan tadi tidak sengaja. Kalau begitu sini biar aku yang cuci, aku cuci manual pakai tanganku sendiri!" Haechan memperagakan adegan mengucek pakaian dengan tangannya.

"Baru sekarang minta maafnya?"

Haechan mengedip-edipkan matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, berharap bahwa aegyo nya akan meluluhkan hati Mark. Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal karena Mark tetap pada posisinya semula. Masih menatap Haechan dengan tajam.

"Di depan orang banyak, setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, tidak minta maaf?"

Mata Haechan berkaca-kaca melihat Mark yang sepertinya sangat marah.

"Hyung.. aku minta maaf." Kata Haechan lagi sambil meremas ujung seragamnya takut.

Mark memang marah kali ini. Ia marah pada kekasihnya yang tidak meminta maaf padanya. Bukan apa-apa, Mark hanya tidak suka kekasihnya ini tidak meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Jika hanya mereka berdua saja, Mark tidak masalah. Namun penyebab Mark marah karena Haechan tidak meminta maaf adalah karena kejadian itu terjadi di muka umum.

Semua murid yang ada di kantin menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Dan semua murid yang ada di kantin tahu kalau Haechan tidak meminta maaf pada Mark.

Lupakan saja permintaan maaf, Haechan bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Mark.

Mark takut kekasihnya dicap jelek oleh murid-murid sekolahnya.

Mark takut kekasihnya dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak punya sopan santun.

Hanya itu.

Air mata jatuh menitik dari mata Haechan. Melihat kekasih yang sangat disayanginya itu menangis, Mark melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau hyung akan semarah ini hanya gara-gara saus sambal." Haechan masih meminta maaf sambil terisak.

Tangan kanan Mark mengusap-usap rambut Haechan lembut.

"Haechan, aku tidak marah karena saus sambal. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikapmu tadi. Kita berada di muka umum dan kau tidak meminta maaf karena kesalahanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau dicap jelek oleh anak-anak." Jelas Haechan.

"Peduli apa sih hyung kata mereka, yang aku pedulikan hanya hyung seorang!"

"Haechan." Kata Mark sabar. "Namun kau juga harus punya sopan santun. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, kau harus minta maaf. Memangnya kau mau, nanti kalau kita sudah go public, anak-anak akan komentar 'kenapa Mark bisa pacaran dengan anak tidak tahu sopan santun begitu', kau mau?"

Haechan bergidik dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah hampir dua bulan berpacaran dengan Mark dan memang mereka berdua belum go public. Bahkan Renjun dan Jaemin saja tidak tahu. Haechan belum siap mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Mark, karena Haechan tahu posisi Mark di sekolah. Haechan masih takut jika nantinya dia dianggap tidak sepadan untuk bersanding dengan Mark.

Dan sekarang Haechan sadar. Tingkahnya tadi itu benar-benar membuatnya akan dianggap tidak sepadan untuk bersanding dengan Mark. Haechan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, apa yang ia takutkan malah ia sendiri yang menyebabkannya.

"Tidak mau hyung, tidak mau." Rengek Haechan.

"Maka dari itu, lain kali jika kau ada salah, langsung minta maaf."

"Iya hyung, aku janji. Maaf ya, hyung.."

Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang dipenuhi air mata. Jari-jari Mark langsung bergerak, mengusap lembut air mata di wajah Haechan. Mark tidak pernah suka kekasihnya menangis sedih, apalagi jika itu karena dirinya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya." Kata Mark lembut.

Haechan mengangguk patuh. Tangan kanannya meraih rear mirror dan melihat wajahnya sendiri di kaca.

"Jelek sekali." Katanya sebal sambil meraih tisu, kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa air mata.

"Nah sekarang, hukumanmu. Kau tetap harus membayar untuk kesalahanmu itu."

"Aku harus bayar dengan apa?" tanya Haechan pasrah.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Lotte World."

"Tapi hyung, aku mengantuk! Aku ingin tidur!"

Mark menatap Haechan tajam, yang ditatap mengkeret.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Dan Haechan, meskipun ia mengantuk, akhirnya ia mengangguk. Kekasihnya ini memang yang terbaik. Sudah mau mengingatkan Haechan akan kesalahannya, dan malah memberikan 'hukuman' yang manis untuknya.

Ah, betapa Haechan sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, besok aku bilang ke Jaemin dan Renjun tentang hubungan kita ya!"

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Fanfic yang tercipta hasil kegabutan setelah nyelesain Pendamping Wisuda chapter 1~ Yang belum baca ayo cepet baca wkwk

So would you mind to give me your comment?


End file.
